1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a heater, and more particularly to an electric heater which comprises a plurality of spaced apart radiant conductive fins not only for heating up the air between each two radiant conductive fins but also for creating a heat flow to guide the heated air flowing to outside in accordance with the mechanisms of heat transfer.
2. Description of Related Arts
Portable electric heaters have become very popular since the electric heaters are economy, energy effective, and easy operation. In comparison with a central heating system to warm up the surrounding air within the entire house, the electric heater is adapted to warm up a particular area such as an individual room. Therefore, the operation cost of the electric heater is cheaper than that of the central heating system. Generally, there are two types of electric heater, namely the heat core electric heater and the radiant electric heater.
The heat core electric heater generally comprises a bowl shaped reflector body and a heating element disposed therein in such a manner that when the heating element is electrically heated up, the heat from the heat element is reflected by the reflector body to outside. The advantage of the heat core electric heater is that the heating element is heated up quickly such that the heat core electric heater provides an instant heat source for warming up the surrounding air.
However, such heat core electric heater can provide a localized heating coverage area around the reflector body. In other words, the heat core electric heat must be located close to the user in order to directly transfer the heat to the user. If the heat core electric heat is located away from the user, the user is unable to feel the heat therefrom. Therefore, such heat core electric heater is considered as a heat source to warm up the localized area since the heat core electric heater provides a low heat effect. In addition, the heat core electric heater generates not only heat energy but also light energy which is not energy effective. In addition, the heating element is extremely hot when it is heated up so that an object such as curtain around the heat core electric heater will get burnt accidentally.
The radiant electric heater comprises a plurality of vertical heating walls each having a oil chamber for receiving a predetermined volume of thermal conductivity oil therein wherein when the oil is electrically heated up, the oil starts to float upwardly so as to form a circulation of oil in each of the heating walls. By means of convection, the air surrounded the heating walls released to outside to increase the room temperature within the particular area. The radiant electric heater is safe to use since the oil is heated up within the heating wall, which can prevent the surrounding object from getting fire. However, the radiant electric heater is extremely heavy and has a bulky size. It is difficulty for the user to move the radiant electric heater from places to places so that the radiant electric heater has loss a meaning of portability.
Moreover, the major drawback of the radiant electric heater is that the oil requires a long period of time to be heated up. In other words, the radiant electric heater must be switched on to pre-heat the surrounding air in order to reach the desire room temperature. Thus, oil leaking is another major problem of the radiant electric heater after a period of continued use.
As a result, the above two mentioned electric heaters function as a heat source to radiate the heat in a radial direction, wherein no airflow is created to guide the heat evenly distributing to the room. Therefore, the user may merely use a fan to create airflow to distribute the warm air from the electric heater to the surroundings.